


Ice

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides it's past time for things to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

There was ice on the window and around Draco's heart. His lover of ten years had left late last night from the Ministry's holiday party and when he'd come home, he reeked of floral perfume and had a suspicious red spot on his collar. He'd also been stinking drunk and hadn't even said hello--he'd just crawled into bed and started snoring.

Harry was still in bed. Draco was alone in the kitchen on Christmas morning, drinking eggnog and wondering what he should do about Harry.

It had always seemed to him that Harry had never quite gotten over Ginny and had always felt like he was playing second fiddle to the damn woman. If Ginny ever called, Harry would drop what he was doing and would go off to her rescue.

And the perfume last night? It was the scent Ginny always wore--and it was likely the damn woman had been at the party and wouldn't that have been the perfect time to win over Harry?

Draco hadn't gone because he had a migraine--a side effect remaining from a curse he'd taken in the war. He had pressed Harry to go because he had known if Harry hadn't, they'd not hear the end of it from Harry's friends. They still believed that Draco was using a love potion on the Man-Who-Lived despite the records in the Ministry's Auror records stating otherwise.

"Draco?"

He looked up and there was Harry--disheveled and holding his head gently, obviously suffering from a hangover. Draco scoffed and went back to studying his mug.

"I suppose the silent treatment has to do with my shirt?" Harry asked.

Draco stubbornly remained quiet.

Harry sighed. "I thought you were asleep last night--otherwise I'd have explained then. Ginny...got a little tipsy last night and started hitting on me. Ron kept encouraging her and she kept hanging on to me. She was wearing that dark lipstick she always wears and at the end of the night, we got caught under some misletoe. I turned away and she instead kissed my shirt. But she was three sheets by then so she didn't notice. That's what happened, Draco. I swear."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "And what about the next time it happens? Will you be able to say no then?"

Harry sighed and held up two letters he had in hand. "I'm going to take these to Hedwig to send to Ron and Ginny. I'm tired of Ron pushing me and her together and it's past time I said something. And...I need to make it clear to Ginny that we will never get back together."

The ice around Draco's heart started to thaw. "And what if she needs something, Harry? Will you keep dropping whatever you're doing and help her?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I realized last night that what I've been doing isn't fair to you. I'm committed to you, Draco Malfoy, not Ginny Weasley. It's time she finds her own lap dog."

Draco nodded. "I'll hold you to that, Harry. If you don't, I will not think twice about leaving you."

Harry nodded. "All right. I can do that."

Draco looked down into his cup and sighed. Winter was always cold, but he just knew that the ice would melt.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's originalpuck in 2009.


End file.
